Automatic doors may be used in a variety of environments, such as in elevators and in buildings. The automatic door refers to door solutions in which the door is configured to be operated without specific action by a user of a door. Information about the condition of an automatic door, such as state, movement, and/or existence of a defect of the automatic door, is important for many reasons, for example for safety reasons. The information about the condition of the automatic gives advantageous information about the operation of the door.
According to known solutions the information about the condition of the automatic door may be obtained substantially accurately from the control system of the door. For example in an elevator environment, the information about the condition of the door may be obtained from the elevator control system. However, if the access to the control system of the door is blocked or some other way unavailable for example due to unknown interface or protocol, the information about the condition of the door cannot be obtained from the control system of the door. In that case other solutions for obtaining the information need to be found.
Hence, there is need to develop further solutions to obtain information about the condition of the automatic door, especially when the access to the door control unit is unavailable.